,I ....--- Grant Application Package \\o~- - GRANTS.GOV' Opportunity Title: . Offering Agency: CFDA Number: CFDA Description: Opportunity Number: Competition 10: Opportunity Open Date: Opportunity Close Date: Agency Contact: Iconducting Public Health Research in Thailand: technical Centers for Disease Control and Prevention I 93.326 I protecting and Improving Health Globally: Strengtheningl IRFA-GH-16-003 RFA-GH-16-003 12/09/2015 03/01/2016 RFA-GH16-003 FS=h=e=r='n~l:Cy'n'='=H~il~l~j=k=U=l@Lc-d-C-.-gO-V---- ACCESSION#: 90011128 1 UOI GH002084-01 This opportunity Is only open to organizations, applicants who are submitting grant applications on behalf of a company. state, local or tribal government, academia, or other type of organization. Application Filing Name: Conducting Public Health Research in Thailand: Technical Collaboration with the Ministry of Public Health in the Kingdom of Thailand Mandatory SF424 IR & R) Complete PHS 398 Cover Page Supplement Complete